Currently, with development of Internet technologies, the network has gradually become an important source for people to acquire information. Especially, after the Internet enters the age of Web 2.0, users are not only browsers of website content, but also creators of the website content. Content creation website along with the participation of users is called User Generated Content (“UGC”), such as blogs or photos posted by the users. In the age of Web 2.0, information in Internet increases exponentially due to emergence of a large amount of the UGC, which makes huge impacts on accumulation and dissemination of human knowledge.
A UGC website system is where the UGC is often posted. For example, a currently common UGC website system includes: a twitter system, a Social Network Service (SNS) system, a community forum system, a knowledge sharing system, etc.
The very nature of UGC creates a demand for interactive comments. Currently, users may write some comments on some UGC content, e.g., commenting a news article. The comment text associates with the UGC, and when the user browses the comment on the UGC, the webpage displays the comment text associated with the UGC.